The Reaper of the Grimm
by Grimm slayer Garm
Summary: We all know that the creatures of Grimm are soulless, but what if very rarely one is born with a soul? During a mission team RWBY encounters one such Grimm. How will this Grimm impact Remnent, or more importantly Ruby and her team? On hold until final episode.
1. Chapter 1

A Boy? A Grim? One who is a Reaper of Grim!

Ruby pov;

Location: south south west of vale

" **AAAHH! RUBY WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE.** " Yang complained. " **We've been here forever and nothing, absolutely nothing. This is supposed to be a heavily grim infested area and so far in the weeks we've spent searching, nothing. We haven't so much as seen any sign of any grim of any sort!** "

"Yang we're here to find out why there's no grim here. Think about it, whatever can make every grim in this quadrant disappear overnight could help the four kingdoms expand." I explained for the hundredth time, Getting fairly annoyed by everyone's endless complaining. "And that's why every hunter and huntress is currently partaking in this mission. If it wasn't for the fact that prof. Ospin believes that the White Fang may be involved we would be patrolling Vale's borders like all the other first years."

" **I get that but I'm bored of finding nothing, we don't even know what we're looking for!** " Continued Yang

"Yang we will know it when we see it. So could you please stop complaining every five minutes." Blake bluntly interrupted. Blake up to this point had been fairly quiet on the mater, but this outburst only prompted to get Weiss to start complaining on how much she wanted a soft bed and a good shower. At this point I stopped listening we were tired and miserable. It had been raining for days but were told to continue our search despite the bad weather. That just showed how concerned the council and the army was of the sudden disappearance of all the grim in the my team continued to argue amongst themselves and me trying to brake them up, no one noticed the flash flood until it was to late.

A week into the search Blake pointed out that we should climb up the various hills and mountains in our search perimeter and use the height advantage to look for anything out of the ordinary, instead of blindly searching the forest. Having rained for several days now, climbing up this particularly large hill with a large clearing on the peak had been difficult until we found a river that had a rocky shore which offered better footing then the steep muddy animal trail we were using.

The clearing must have been a lake and the heavy rainfall must have caused the water to swell to the point where the mouth of the river gave, I surmised as the sudden flood water came crashing down on us.

Trying desperately to stay together amidst the turmoil to no avail, the river swept and scattered us. In between breaths I tried calling my team, but trying to keep my head above water was all I could do, eventually I passed out after hitting a rock.

When I woke up I din't even have time to get my bearings for the first thing I noticed was the hoard of grim surrounding me, I instinctively reached for Crimson rose only to find it missing. "YANG! WEISS! BLAKE!" I yelled over and over as I dodged attacks and desperately searched for my weapon in hopes it washed ashore nearby. After coming to a bend upstream I found the object of my search, with weapon in hand I prepared myself only to have a pack of Goliath's, like the ones that prof Oobleck showed me on mount Glenn, came stampeding from farther upstream. The first thing that came to mind was "RUN!" The second was that these behemoths seemed to be running away from something, witch prompted me to run faster but not fast enough. Using larger grim from the first pack as mounts in a desperate attempt to flee the stampede I soon found myself face to face with a cliff walls in front and to my right the river to my left continued into a cave. Out of options I was about to jump into the cave when a black and silver blur bounced off the cliff wall followed by a roar and death cries coming from the stampeding grim.

By the time I turned around to see what was happening it was over, and only a lone figure stood. At first I mistook my saviour for a faunus, it was only after I got closer that I realized that this was no person. With glowing starlight silver eyes, skin a darker black then the darkest of nights with a lacework like pattern of the same silver colour as his eyes, a crimson red mask similar to that of a grim, claws protruding from his fingers and a long tail that had razor sharp spikes that made it look like a bladed whip tipped by what resembled Pyrrha's spear. I froze, before me stood a creature that resembled so much like a new undiscovered creature of Grimm but much more powerful. And as I stared at this creature in aw it walked over to it closest kill and began to eat it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rose Ruby and The Starlight Grimm

Ruby pov

Location: unknown

 _What's going on here?_ I asked myself as this Grimm like creature began eating the massive Goliath, using his tail as a knife to cut away the the creatures armoured skin to expose the soft innards before the corpse has a chance to disintegrate. Uncertain about how this 'starlight Grimm' will react if I make any sudden movements considering his odd behaviour thus far, I decided to observe it while it was preoccupied eating. As I did so I noted that the battle although swift was unusual, fifty or so corpses were scattered across the riverside some of the corpses were incinerated along with some scorched patches on the riverside, some cut clean in half, but most surprising were the stone/crystal spikes impaling many. To think this all occurred in the brief moment it took me to turn around.

After having his meal, and the corpses began disintegrating, the Starlight Grimm turned his attention to me. Startled at first as if he had only just noticed me, with a curious expression he slowly and cautiously approached me. Growing bolder with every step until finally we were face to face, he reached out and poked my shoulder. It was then that I was truly scared, the moment he touched me what felt like a vast consciousness crashed into my mind, the contact although brief felt like an eternity. It was only then that he spoke.

* * *

"Starlight Grimm" pov

"Hello Ruby, this may sound weird but what are you? I've never seen another like you." I said as I studied her. "I must say that I never expected to see another creature that remotely resembles me, are there others or are you an anomaly?" I continued without giving Ruby time to answer. It was then that her expression changed to pure shock followed by an extremely ear piercing shriek and a blow to the head by Ruby's 'weapon' I think is what it's called, her memories are so alien that it's hard to tell and would take time to sift through. When the blow to my head didn't faze me Ruby looked utterly confused. Fascinated by the weapons transformation I began to study it, only to further confuse Ruby.

After a short period Ruby regained her composure, followed by her own volley of questions. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I? WHAT ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? HOW DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE GRIMM SO FAST? WHAT WAS THAT FELLING LIKE YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS CAME CRASHING INTO MINE WHEN YOU TOUCHED ME? WY DID YOU EAT THAT GRIMM? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE THE ON REMNANT ARE WE?"

"For your first question I've never seen a 'human' before, it is human right? Second; I don't know really other then I am me. Third; question five answered that. Fourth and sixth ; How else am I supposed to eat. The fifth is self explanatory. And finally is it not obvious we are here." Clearly my answers were not satisfactory but before she could voice her dissatisfaction a chirping sound echoed in the ravine. I jumped, and prepared for a fight, only to see Ruby pull a strange looking sheet of what looked like ice called a scroll from her pocket. From what I gleamed from her mind I knew a scroll could send your voice to another.

* * *

Ruby pov

As soon as I answered my scroll a bombardment of questions erupted, asking if I was alright, where I was and such, all jumbled together in an incoherent stream. "Guys! GUYS! **GUYS**! I'm alright. One at a time please."

That ended the onslaught of questions which was followed by Yang's relieved voice. "I'm glad your alright sis. Where are you?"

"Not to sure, probably farther down stream. Can you let a signal flair off Yang?" In the distance upstream a whistling sound and a bright orange light marked the location of my friends. "Alright thanks, I'll meet up with you there. And I think I may have found a clue to our investigation, and if this turns out to be a false lead your still in for a surprise." I ended the call there, feeling a little mischievous, as I was hoping to see everyone's faces as I introduced them to...? "Umm this is embarrassing, but I just realized. I don't know your name although you some how know mine." I said in an embarrassed tone.

"My name? Don't have one. So how bout you call me Draugu." Answered my enigmatic companion.

"Great" I replied "Because your about tofind out if there's others like me or not." Leaving the conversation at that, i gestured Draugu to follow me. Pleased that my half answer had left him wanting a more definite answer and annoyed that I would not divulge more.

The trip was a pleasant one Draugu was constantly asking questions about one thing or another about me, almost as if he knew everything about me but understood nothing. "How is it that you know so much yet so little about me?" I finally asked.

"Question five. Is the answer to itself, sorry I now know that what I did was extremely intrusive I will not attempt it again unless I have been granted permission to do so." Draugu explained with a pained apologetic tone. "I didn't know what you were and I had no way of communicating so I probed your memories. I only expected to gleam a vague idea of what you did and how you live day to day, not the very intricate social community you come from, it was to much to take in all at once so I focused on how to interact together." He grew silent and solemn, and although I had many new questions I thought it best to give him time, realizing that he probably felt uncertain of what to say and how to say it.

* * *

Draugu pov

The rest of the trip was silent, I did not know if i offended Ruby or not with my confession or how to proceed from here. The word to Ruby's language were simple to learn but how to speak and act were a different matter. Slight subtle differences in tone and body language could indicate a shift in the conversation. Social interactions would be my main focus seeing as I'm about to be thrown into Ruby's world. These "hunters" she belongs to will have questions for me and I them, hopefully we can help each other answer them. Just as the silence became unbearable Ruby brightened up exclaiming "Hey guys! You'll never guess what I've just been through."

Looking ahead I noticed three girls sitting around a 'campfire'. The fact that I din't notice any earlier shows how nervous I've been. The white haired girl, Weiss I assumed, immediately got up put her hands a her hips and in a very serious tone " **Ruby were in the name of remnant have you been? Do you know how much we worried about you? And then just as we manage to call you on your scroll we get a nonchalant 'ya I'm fine more importantly I found us a clue' then hung up on us. Lastly I'm being serious here, so why are you bouncing and breaming like an idiot.** " Weiss' sharp tone did nothing to dampen Ruby's excitement.

"Because Weiss" Ruby replied as if she was going to enjoy what was coming next. "I would like to introduce someone that may be able to explain what happened to all the Grimm in the area." While running over to me, Ruby continued. "Guys I would like you to meet..." Ruby was unable to finish the introductions because at that moment 'Yang', Ruby's yellow haired sister, punched me in the face only to recoil from the force of the blow. Like with Ruby's reaction after hitting me, Yang, Weiss and Blake were stunned and confused. Ruby at this point was doubled over laughing. So this was what she was looking forward to I thought. Ruby' outburst snapped Yang out of her shock.

"What in the name of Dust! That was like punching a mountain but harder!" Exclaimed Yang, trying to shake the numbness in her hand off. This only increased Ruby's fit off laughter.

"Is hitting or punching a person you've never met before some sort of greeting?" I asked uncertainly. Ruby was now laughing uncontrollably on the ground and her friends, seeing their leader laughing, were dumbstruck. Thinking back on it both Yang and Ruby probably acted on instinct seeing how closely I resemble a Grimm, and for the first time in my life, like all most of the emotions I've felt since my telepathic contact with Ruby, I was embarrassed. This raised a concern; all off the other times I probed the mind of a creature I would always absorb their life's experience and use it to adapt to new environments and situations, but never did it induced any changes in me. This revelation stirred something new, fear of the unknown and of the future.


	3. chapter 3

The Cat Girl and the Tri-Souled Grimm

Draugu pov

It took us ten minutes or so to calm Ruby enough to introduce us properly. I was curious about why Blake smells different, something in Ruby's memories had the answer but nothing came to mind, but decided to push the thought aside for now. Ruby then explain how she and I met. Once that was done I explained that something was scaring the Grimm and that I was looking for the cause so I could kill or destroy whatever was scaring my food away. "Wait you eat Grimm?" Asked Yang "Then what are you?"

"Yes I do. Second since Ruby first asked me this very question I have given it much thought." I answered "And what I can say is that I am most likely a creature of Grimm but at the same time I'm not. Physically i am a Grimm, aside from the colour of my eyes and markings and my humanoid build, but the real difference is that I have an aura and three semblances." As I mentioned this Ruby's eyes sparkled, Yang and Blake looked sceptical and Weiss didn't buy into it at all. "My first semblance is called 'secured footing' it allows me to walk, run or land on anything regardless of orientation or mass as though it were solid ground. My second is telepathy, Ruby witnessed this one firsthand. The last I call 'wrath of nature' I primarily use this one in battle as it allows me to call the forces of nature." I continued despite the scepticism. "Looks like some demonstration are in order." As I said this I proceed to the nearest tree and began walking up its trunk stoping upside down at the very tip of one of its branches. "As you can see, regardless of orientation or mass, I can walk on anything save for air. Now please cover your ears." When everyone did so I jumped down from my perch, and as I landed a loud explosion sounded a fair distance into the forest as pillars of fire erupted from the ground throwing stones, scorched earth and burning trees. Followed by a tall ring of earth forming around the fires and followed by the entire river being redirected to flood the bowl and put the flames out. With a satisfied nod I finished my display. "There that small display should be enough to give you an idea of what I can do. At my max I could have turned this entire forest in a volcanic wasteland complete with a perpetual thunderstorm." I turned around only to have team RWBY slack jawed in awe. "What? Was that overkill?" Nodding in unison with a blank expression was their answer.

* * *

Blake pov

 _Draugu is a freaking monster! If he truly wanted to he could destroy the four kingdoms singlehanded and we would be powerless to stop him._ I decided that I should observe him closely, knowing full well that his telepathy would make it impossible to keep him from finding out. Ruby, for some reason that I can't explain yet, seems to trust him completely. Even worst, from Ruby's story, is that this sense of trust was gained immediately after their mental contact. I worried that Draugu may have influenced our leader's judgment.

"Everyone I think we should return to base camp and report directly to Prof. Oobleck. I think that the information that Draugu has provided will influence the focus of our search." Everyone jumped when I spoke having been mesmerized by Draugu's demonstration. "Also I think we should talk to Prof. Port, he would have a better idea of what Draugu really is."

"Good idea but first let's give them an advanced warning about Draugu, it would be very difficult to explain our situation after a camp full of professional hunters try to kill him." Pointed Ruby.

"Ya I'd prefer not spending one or two hours getting a painless beating." Added Draugu, causing Ruby to start giggling again. "And I would very much like to meet this Dr. Oobleck, I have several questions to ask him and possibly an experiment he could help me with, Prof. Ozpin would be ideal but I doubt I can meet him any time soon."

"Ohh? What kind experiment are we talking about?" Weiss asked worried, before I could.

"I'd rather not say yet, I have some concerns regarding Ruby and me, and if my suspicions are correct it will deeply affect us. Sorry! But I can't say anymore, it would be counter productive and only cause needles concern." If this news had any effect on Ruby, she did not show it.

Concern! He's actually concerned, more so for Ruby's sake than his own! What could have him so worried? Could my suspicions be correct but that it was an unforeseen side effect, or is it possible that he's the one most affected and that these changes in him will have direct consequences on Ruby...? Naw it couldn't be that he's imprinted onto Ruby, in a similar way that chicks believe the first thing they see is their mother, could he?! This seemed like the most likely scenario, and the reason he can't say anymore is that this experiment of his needs to be done without Ruby knowing the objective. If so I need to confirm my thoughts with him. For Ruby's sake I can't allow him to do as he pleases without letting one of us know about his objectives.

Having decided our next course of action, we broke camp and set out for base camp. I was walking behind everyone trying to think of a way to talk to Draugu alone, when suddenly clumps of mud came flying at me only to stop a few feet away and began moulding itself into words, resolving my dilemma. **"We need to talk, I know you have your doubts about me and that your concerned about Ruby. You probably guessed what my concerns are as well, I would like to alleviate some off yours and compare notes at the same time. Can I initiate a telepathic link? It will not be like the one with Ruby, the most I can do without touching a person is to project my thoughts and receive yours."** A small stone then came floating towards me. **"Grab the stone if yes, and swat it away if not."** Surprised that he approached me on the very same subject I wanted to talk about. I instinctively reached for the stone.

 _"Blake? Can you hear me? I'm not to loud am I?"_ The words flowed into my mind gently, unlike Ruby's description of a freight train crashing into her mind.

 _"Yes and no. Why the concern?"_ I answered, uncertain if I was heard or not.

 _"Good, it was only after my link with Ruby that I learned about ethics. And your doing well, continue as if you're thinking loudly. Now to the main subject, what are your main concerns?"_ Draugu replied, passive and gentle with his telepathy.

 _"Well first I'm worried that you altered Ruby's judgment, expressly or as some sort of side effect. Second, that you may have imprinted on Ruby."_

 _"'Imprinted' ohh! You mean like how chicks believe the first thing they see is their mother. Yes I believe I may very well have imprinted with Ruby but in a different manner, I seem to have a strong protective instinct towards her now. And she may have subconsciously picked up on it, that would explain how trusting she is towards me. Wow when I say it out loud I sound like some sort of stalker, whatever a stalker is?"_

 _"Haha! You don't know what a stalker is? Then why did you use that expression?"_

 _"Hey in my defence I did just learn how to speak, expressions and words just come to mind even though I don't understand the meaning. I lear_ _ned the words but the meaning and context they're used in evade me. Alright I just answered a personal question your turn! Why is it you smell different then the rest? All species and races have an underlying scent, yours is somewhat different from the others. It's base structure is the same but it also has a scent like that of a warm moss covered sunbathing rock by a crystal clear pond."_ Both the question and Draugu's description of my scent caught me off guard.

 _"It's because I'm a Faunus, but please don't tell anyone we are not accepted by everyone and I'd rather not have trouble find me just because of my ancestry."_ I reluctantly answered, although being a human or Faunus is probably the same thing to him.

" _Alright I will although I don't understand why, I do understand how important it is to you. Ruby subconsciously barred me from this information, it must be important._ " Draugu replied in a stern, serious and honest tone.

" _We'll talk later._ " Draugu cut in telepathically at the same time that he spoke to everyone. "We have a hoard of Grimm incoming. Wow they're so scared they don't even realize that I'm here! How many can you girls kill?" Draugu finished up, amused. I didn't know if it was because of the impending fight or the fact that this hoard is ignoring him. There was no time to even ask him if other creatures of Grimm usually run away from him? Or why he was amused?

* * *

 **A/N: alright Garm here! Just wanted to say that their are some minor deviations from the original posting on Blazefiredrago's account also the use of bold text in previous and future chapters are to emphasize on emotions. Such as when Yang was complaining in chapter 1, I wanted to make her sound like she was a 4 year old that was tired from walking.**

 **Also please leave some reviews I could use some constructive criticism to help improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Grimmest of Fears

Yang pov

Grimm appeared everywhere, hundreds of them, some tried to run away when they noticed Draugu, only to be trampled by the others. Apparently he did not boasts when he implied that normally Grimm run away from him. That did not matter at the moment though right now all that mattered was I that I finally got to do something after weeks of searching the forest, killing some Grimm. My excitement was short lived when Draugu became nothing more then a black and silver blur, cuts and holes materialized on some, while others were decapitated, impaled by stone spears, incinerated and drowned in a vortex of water. Leaving only a few through for us to handle. The battle quickly came to its conclusion, _if you could call it that_ , I told myself.

Having left a single Beowolf alive with all its limbs broken, Draugu began eating a nearby Ursa. " **Ugh! Why are you leaving this Beowolf alive? At least put it out of it misery!** " Weiss complained. " **And why are you eating an Ursa?** "

"Ya, didn't you already have a Goliath today." I added slightly disgusted.

"Sorry, but I'm starving, I've only had that Goliath to eat in the last two weeks." Draugu replied between mouthfuls. "And Weiss please don't kill the Beowolf I want to try to find out what was scaring them so bad that they would ignore me." Draugu continued "This one was especially terrified so it may have seen this thing we're looking for."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Weiss was clearly irritated and disgusted by Draugu. Luckily Ruby choose this moment to smooth things over.

"Weiss! Draugu! No fighting! And Weiss don't forget Draugu can just read it's mind, like it or not that poor Beowolf will tell us what it knows." Draugu having finished the Ursa as it began to disintegrate, walked over to the Beowolf placed his hand on its head and closed his eyes.

After a moment Draugu opened his eyes and yelped. " **Come on we need to go, now!** " With a flick of his tail he killed the Beowolf and urged us on our journey. " **I don't know what that thing is or how I never noticed something so big and powerful in my territory. All I do know is that we need to talk to Oobleck, he may know what that thing is, also we need to talk to Ozpin sooner rather then later.** " He continued to explain as we set off again. "Apparently a group of human and Faunus found something, something unnatural. Ruby get in contact with Oobleck and have him cancel the search." This sudden change of attitude worried me, I had punched him full force in the face and, got nothing, he didn't flinch or moved an inch. Now after having read the Beowolf's mind, this guy's scared?

"Hold it! **I said hold it!** What are you so scared of?" I asked grabbing his arm trying to get an explanation out him.

" **Because whatever this thing is, it can control a vast amount of Grimm, accelerate their growth and cause wild mutations, on top of being able to create entirely new breeds! I'm scared because this thing is now aware of my existence and of what I will be capable of and forced to do if it manages to get a hold of me. Does that not scare you?** " Now I understood perfectly the reason for his fears, and I to shared them.

"Why are you so scared if all it can do is control and create new Grimm? I'm certain that you can kick its butt in a telepathic fight! I mean you are like several armies in one person, could you not just kill anything it throws our way?" Asked my little sister completely confident in Draugu's abilities. Draugu at this point looked away from Ruby.

"Because Ruby just now it nearly won. The moment i touched that Beowolf's mind we began our fight, and trying to prevent it from entering my mind was all I could do, had something not distracted it on its end I would have eventually lost." He calmly and shamefully explained. None of us were as shocked as Ruby by this revelation, having firsthand experienced his telepathy was confident that nothing could overpower him, but to hear that he had a narrowly escaped by luck was earth shattering to say the least.

"Come on we need to move before it finds me again, luckily it didn't have control over the Beowolf, and it can only manipulate creatures of Grimm, so it doesn't know our exact location. Unfortunately it does know our general location, so it will not be long before we are found by more Grimm that are under it's control." Ruby stunned speechless merely followed Draugu. I pulled my scroll out, dialled Prof. Oobleck, and as soon as he picked up, I started to give him the rundown.

"And that is why I need you to call the search parties back asap. The best case scenario is that Draugu is able to prevent himself from being manipulated and fight with us. Worst case, well let's just say that our entire military might will be incapable of fighting Draugu off alone, never mind an entire coordinated army of Grimm." I told our professor.

"Yang is this humanoid Grimm truly that powerful?" Asked the sceptical professor.

"Honestly I don't know how strong he is all I know is that he's much stronger then I am, faster then Ruby and can turn this forest into a volcanic wasteland complete with a perpetual storm." I replied.

"Then why bring him here. What reason could you possibly have, to bring a potential threat along?" Prof. Oobleck asked in a manner that sounded like he was weighing the situation carefully. "Because professor, without him we have no chance to fend off waves of Grimm coordinated by a single mind. He will be our greatest ally or our greatest enemy. Also I think he has a very strong and unusual bond with Ruby, lets hope it counts for something. I strongly believe the expression 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' applies here." I argued.

"Alright Yang you made your point, but if I may ask why are you making this report and not your leader, Ruby?" I explained how the near disastrous telepathic battle had shaken my sister.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we go! Yet another chapter up, if I'm not mistaken this is where the copy on Blazefiredrago ends so the next update will be a brand new chapter, I already have several chapters ready and waiting to be posted. And again any and all opinions will help make this a better story, so don't be shy to criticize.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hope in Fear

Blake pov

Having explained most of what transpired so far to prof. Oobleck, Yang then turned her attention to her sister trying to snap her out out of her stupor to no avail. Tired, and wanting to explain to everyone what Draugu and I talked about during our secret conversation, i exclaimed "Ruby I will bake you your favourite cookies when we get back home if you get over it now!" As always the mention of cookies got Ruby's attention.

"You know she's going to hold you to that, right?" Added Weiss sarcastically.

"I don't care. Draugu the situation has changed I think we should tell them." Sternly I continued with no patience for idle banter.

"Hold on tell us what? and when exactly did the two of you find time to have a secret chat? Waaaaaiiiiiiittttttttt! Draugu I thought you said you'd never use your telepathy unless you were given permission first!?" Ruby angrily blurted, while giving him a look that could bore holes in stones.

"Hold on Ruby I did get permission first, I used 'wrath of nature' to levitate and mould clumps of mud into word to do so." Draugu nervously added trying to defend himself.

"Well did he?" Ruby ask staring into my eyes, worried I might lie to cover for him, in a way that nervously puts you on the spot.

"Yes he did. And before you ask the conversation was about him and you, Ruby."

"Alright! But it will need to wait. We can't slow down and talk." Draugu reluctantly gave in. "And Ruby I see you don't want to wait to have this conversation, so what we shall do is this." A sleigh of mud, rocks, twigs, leafs and grass materialized before us. Water then gathered around the sleigh's skies and lifted it off the ground. "We shall be traveling via the express route. I can get us to your base of operations in twenty to a half hour this way." I had to give it to Draugu he was showing signs of rapid intellectual growth, perhaps he's only just starting to show some of the changes in himself.

Traveling on a sleigh at high speeds that runs along rails of water, hovering above land at times and leaping over obstacles at others, was interesting to say the least. Ruby, Yang and Draugu were having the time of their lives. I was enjoying the scenery racing by us. And Weiss was constantly muttering something that sounded like she'd rather be on the back of a Nevermore the entire time until we arrived.

At base camp we were greeted by prof. Goodwitch, with an expression that normally came with a scolding. "If I ever agree to the suggestion that we let Draugu be our chauffeur, please slap me!" Weiss proclaimed, glad to be on solid ground again before turning to the huntress and greeted her. "Hi professor! I thought you were in vale overlooking the border patrols?"

"I was until I got a call stating that you four found an intelligent Grimm capable of not only helping us solve this mystery, but also capable of destroying the four kingdoms singlehanded." With a look of distress on her face that suggested the four of us would be the death of her. "So is this him?"

"Professor Goodwitch meet Draugu, Draugu meet Glynda Goodwitch." Ruby made the introduction, Draugu however was nervously hiding behind Ruby. Scared and uncertain about how to proceed.

* * *

Draugu pov

Location: basse camp

Nervous I entered the camp escorted by team RWBY and Glynda. Everything around me was new. Transport vessels constantly dropping hunters off then setting out to get more, humans with animal like features; Faunus I believe judging from their scents. "Uhmm, Blake are they Faunus' as well? And do all Faunus have some sort of animalistic appearances?" I meekly asked Blake in a whisper so that only she heard me.

"That's right I have cat ears that I hide under my bow. We also have enhanced senses and abilities associated to that corresponding type of animal." Blake replied.

"A cat!? Mmmm that would explain why your scents are all different and yet similar, you see that big burly Faunus over there? Well he smells like salmon, ripe fall berries and a strong musk that exhumes confidence in his size and strength. Making him a bear of sorts, most likely a grisly." I mulled out loud.

To loud apparently because Ruby then grabbed my hand and looked at Blake. "You told him?"

"Well he did know I wasn't human so I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him." This shocked me because Faunus definitely are humans.

"Blake I never said you were not human. I thought you were of a different race, like how there's different breeds of dogs. I can assure you Humans and Faunus are of the same species."

"I'm glad you think so but unfortunately not all of us humans think so." Glynda added, looking back as she lead us.

"You misunderstand what I said, humans and Faunus are in fact the same species that for some reason diversified into two 'breeds' if you want to say, possibly in order to better fight the creatures of grimm."

Glynda believed my open remarks on various aspects or that some of my comments were rude and inappropriate, and she scolded me until we arrived to Oobleck's command tent.

As we entered a cacophony of lights and sounds assaulted my acute sense. Assistants were collecting and categorizing reports from hunters returning from the field, while others were giving assignment to some hunters heading out. Mesmerized by the sights and sounds I did not notice the energetic Dr. approach. "Marvellous! Absolutely marvellous!" I jumped and growled in surprise at the sudden remark, all activity in the tent ceased immediately, Hunters and Huntress' nervously drew they're weapons uncertain if I meant harm or not. "Everyone there's nothing to worry about, until recently our friend here has lived his life no different then any common wild animal. Surely the strange sights and sounds are both fascinating and alien to him. Not surprisingly his attention was completely diverted to his surroundings, causing my approach to go unnoticed. The growl was nothing more then an instinctual warning when I surprised him. One can clearly tell that he's on edge by looking at his tail, the way it's flicking back and forth is just like that of a frazzled cat!" With this everyone resumed their activities, albeit weary of my presence. "Now then, let us find a private area so that we may speak uninterrupted about what could very well be the greatest threat the people of Remnent has ever faced!"

Before we began recounting the days events Glynda suggested that we get something to eat, this way a video conference could be set up so that professor Ozpin could partake and so that the girls could talk comfortably. I unfortunately had to go hungry, I had asked if I could try a piece of meat only to begin choking the moment I taste the horrid thing. When we all gathered in Dr Oobleck's tent after our fill. Ruby recounted everything that had happened since this morning, by the time she was done night had begun to fall.

"Interesting , Draugu as far as I can tell you have no reason to trust or even aid us, yet here you are of your own volition assisting us and requesting our aid or rather the aid of specific individuals such as myself. Why?" Ozpin calmly inquired.

"My trust extends only as far as Ruby. Yang, Blake and Weiss are starting to get my trust although getting the Ice Queen to trust me is much harder then Ruby's memories suggest." I added to punctuate my dilemma. Weiss then took her rapier out and started threatened to turn me into an icicle. Which I ignored as it was unlikely she could cast a block of ice big enough to do so.

"The reason I sought your aid is because Ruby trusts you, also I can tell that you would have had an interesting life to become as wise, patient and experienced as you are." Ozpin merely raised an eyebrow to acknowledge that I did not trust him but respected his opinion.

"Very well I see that you place an enormous amount of trust in Ruby, to much so and that Ruby also demonstrates levels of trust beyond that which could have been gained from today. Is it accurate to assume that this request of yours has something to do on this subject?"

"Yes I wanted to confirm if I had telepathically imprinted with Ruby. Or at least it was until I nearly lost a telepathic battle." I then proceeded to explain how my encounter with this being that's as old as Remnent began. "It was only as I was about to be consumed that I found it, the small thread that binds me to Ruby, I was only able to maintains my sense of self thanks to it." I continued as Ruby looked solemn but satisfied.

"Luckily I was able to escape when this creature/machine, both maybe, was distracted."

"Wait so is this thing a machine or rather is it a creature?" Oobleck cut in, curious.

"A bio weapon I think, created from hundreds of thousands newly born creatures of Grimm and linked artificially to one another, prior to the fall of the old civilization, before this world became known as Remnent. I was going to ask you Prof Oobleck if you if you heard legends or myths pertaining to it?" I told the professor who was now instantly was lost in thought. This was apparently new to him, and he began muttering to himself as he left to search for the oldest myths and legends of Remnent.

"Now where was I, ohh yes. Ozpin, Ruby I would..." I was unable to finish for at that moment my mind was assaulted. Unlike last time where I was probing the mind of another, I had my mind shut and guarded. Little good it did, my mental barrier was shoved aside like it was nothing. The 'Hive', having decided to name it so because of what felt like millions of minds braided into one, and I began our battle for dominance over my mind.

Having never tried to dominate the mind of another I was at a disadvantage, but I learned the rules of this bout fast. It was simple really all you had to do was separate, suppress and consume parts of your opponents mind, at the same time you maintain yours. Knowing full well that a moments distraction would be the end of me, I focused on three things only, the Hive's mind, my own and the small thread who's existence my opponent was unaware of; that represented my bond with Ruby, desperately using it as a lifeline. At that moment the world consisted of those three things, and only those three things. Anything else was a distraction, distractions were unnecessary, that which is unnecessary did not exist. And so our battle of pulling, cutting and retrieving part of our minds continued.

* * *

Ruby pov

Draugu had suddenly stopped talking mid sentence. I knew right away what was happening. How I didn't know, and at the moment it didn't mater, all I knew was that Draugu was fighting the Hive and that he needs absolute focus. "Hey Draugu what's wrong?" Yang asked as she reached out for him.

"Don't touch him!" I half shouted worried that anything may distract him. "Please everyone be quiet and don't touch him, he and the Hive are currently fighting for his mind." I explained as I stared at him hoping that he comes out the victor.

"Umm sis how is it you know this? And the Hive where did that name come from?" Yang asked puzzled and worried.

"I don't know how, maybe Draugu is using the connection between us that he mentioned as a lifeline and that I'm subconsciously aware of the battle between the two. As for the name I just get the feeling that it fits, Draugu did say this thing was made using thousands of newly borne Grimm. It's mind must feel like thousands braided into one or something like that. In other words a hive."

"An apt name for it. Ruby is there any other information about the Hive you could tell us." As usual Prof Ozpin calmly took stock of the situation and focused his energy on what could be done. Glad for the change in subject.

"After the last bout, Draugu seamed desperate to put some distance between himself and the Hive. It's possible that telepathy is greatly affected by distance, that would also explain why Grimm have been running in fear of it and not simply possessed. What else? Ohh! It can only possess creatures of Grimm and without possessing a Grimm it can only be aware of one's General location."

"Rubs that's not the worst of it. The hive can accelerate the growth of a Grimm, cause random mutations and to top it all off create completely new breeds. This hive certainly isn't the bees knees." Yang added looking around hoping that someone got her (bad) pun.

"Glynda would you be so kind as to get every Hunter and Huntress to thoroughly search around the camp for creatures of Grimm? Ohh and please make sure that you don't miss a single one. I would hate to find out what would happen if Draugu were to loose because we overlooked one." Prof Ozpin commanded in a gentile but hasty way. Prof Goodwitch didn't even question the orders, she had been listening silently up to now, and no sooner said she began gathering Hunters and huntress to search high and low for any Grimm regardless of size.

"Now then team Ruby, your mission is to guard your friend there from anything and anyone. And if he by any chance shows any signs of being possessed you are to kill him, and Ruby I know it will be hard but please understand that it would be a kindnesses. There's no greater hell then being forced to kill a friend against your will." Prof Ozpin ordered us with an apologetic and pained expression full of sorrow, knowing full well that he just gave us the hardest tasks of our lives not merely because of how strong Draugu is but because he's our friend.

" **No he will he will not loose, I will not let him loose.** " I was confident in him. He had something that the Hive din't, a soul, all Draugu had to do was realize this. Then nothing could or would be able to stop or defeat him, this is not something that he can be told he must come to realize this on his own.

"Ruby you seem confident. Is there a reason for this?" Prof Ozpin asked as though he new the answer already.

"Yes! Draugu has yet to discover what makes him different from other Grimm, and his true strength will show only after he realizes this. But it's something he must discover himself." A silent nod was the only acknowledgement I got.

Having said all there was to say we ended the video conference with prof Ozpin. "Ruby I don't know how you can trust this thing so much. We barely know anything about it." Weiss had been distant towards Draugu so far, but that was Weiss for you last to trust.

"Weiss first he's not a thing. Second I can't make you understand or force you to trust him. All I can say is that we were destined to meet, or at the very least that is what it felt like to me when we met." I answered uncertain of what else I can do or say to her, when Blake joined in.

"Weiss this may sound strange but try having a telepathic conversation with him. Words are no longer simply words they're accompanied by memories, feelings, sights and sounds. They become powerful, so much so that lying becomes nearly impossible because the words are projected and all the rest follow regardless if you intend them or not."

"Blake that sounds nice and all but I'd rather not have a freight train crash into my mind." Weiss interrupted.

"Don't worry Weiss he can be very gentle, like a cool summer breeze on a warm day." Blake continued laughingly. "The freight train was probably a result of him not knowing tact or etiquettes, and merely trying to take what information he wanted." I felt a little jealous of Blake. The way she described it made it sound as though Draugu had raped my mind and not hers, unintentionally mind you but still rape none the less.

It was then that I felt a shift in Draugu, he was beginning to lose. "Guys! Quite please! I need to give Draugu some help and will need to concentrate, and I will be unable to fight in the meantime."

"Got it sis we'll protect both of you. Good luck and give that thing an ass kicking for me as well." I barely heard my sister, already trying to follow the feeling that will lead me to Draugu's mind.

After some time I was meet with success. " _Ruby? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here in the first place? Never mind leave before your noticed._ " Was all Draugu had to say as a greeting.

" _Nope! I have something to tell you. And don't give me the it's to dangerous for you here and I can handle things on my own, speech when your loosing._ "

" _Who said I was loosing._ " Draugu rebuked.

" _Ohhh so that's why your mind feels so much smaller then it did when you probed my mind! And why I had to come here to help you! You, Draugu, have yet to realize your true potential power. Although you're a creature of Grimm, you're at the same time not. Is that not what you told us? Well it's high time you realize what that means. And until you do I will sit right here!_ " I countered his big tough guy act, to which he had no response to.

* * *

Draugu pov

 _Aaaarrrrhhhhh_! As if I didn't have enough on my plate as it was, now I have Ruby somehow barging in my mind, spewing some nonsense and deciding that she has nothing better to do then camp here and nonchalantly observe my battle. " _Who are you talking to?_ " The Hive annoyingly cut in, in a cacophony of diverse voices. " _Oh shut up you dammed soulless zombies, you can't even think for yourselves so what does it matter to you if I have a back seat driver._ " I barked at my opponents. To my pleasure this had also struck a nerve.

" _Dam you! How is it that you were born with a soul? When we finally consume you we will finally have one and be freed of the shackles our creators placed on us. We have waited to long only to have you, you of all Grimm, to throw it in our face! And worst is that you know nothing of the significance of having a soul! How dare you! Our creators gave us body and mind but not the soul, when it became apparent that we were flawed beyond repair they shackled us so that we may be controlled! So why were you and only you gifted with a soul but ignorant of it? Why? Why? Why?_ " As it raged the Hive constantly struck at me, but with little effect.

A soul? How is the soul different then the mind? To make the situation worst Ruby had begun laughing as if my cluelessness was some sort of cosmic joke. " _Ruby how do the mind and soul differ?_ " I ask at my whits end.

" _To answer that ask yourself 'who am I?' If you are unable to answer that then you may as well surrender too the Hive._ " I continued to listen but Ruby had said her piece.

I continued the battle pondering on the meaning of what a soul is, it was not an easy task. I knew the mind was intellect, thought and reason. Was the soul the heart, no then Ruby wouldn't have told me to ask myself who I am... _I got it the soul is the self. What makes you, you! It is an identity, a name. That which defines your existence from that of another. Then why did I tell Ruby to call me Draugu were did that name come from?_ I then proceeded to search all my memories looking for the answer, when I came along the oldest of my memories. I along with many others who were born to resemble the mythological creatures referred to as dragons intended to be harbingers of calamity, only I was different then the others. Where as I was smaller and had no wings my brethren were as large as a fairly old Nevermore and heavily armoured, and I was not just a harbinger of calamity but also of hope. I also instinctively ate all of my brethren.

" _Well it seems you have found the answer, my task here is done Draugu Dragobaine . I will see you after you send this thing packing._ " And with that Ruby left, her presence no longer needed.

 _Draugu Dragobaine ... Yes that's my name, my full name, but how did Ruby know? Not important at the moment._ Turning my full attention to the hive, I started to laugh somehow my opponent seemed insignificant now as though they were nothing to begin with.

" _What's so funny?_ " My opponent sneered.

" _You! You actually think that consuming me will give you a soul. Hahaha! Oh a soul is not something you can gain, you ether have or don't have one. You can't just get one you know why?_ " I teased. " _Two reasons, first. It's because a soul is who you are, what you are. In short a soul is what defines you from your peers. And second, I am Draugu Dragobaine, slayer of dragons, calamity precedes me and hope follows in my wake. **I am the consumer kin, the reaper of Grimm!**_ " As I spoke the last part, the scattered pieces of my mind that the hive had suppressed began to break free from his control, as though naming myself empowered me. And as I spoke I put more and more confidence and strength into my words. " _ **Heed my warnings for I am coming, and I shall consume you like I shall with all other Grimm!**_ " And with that all of the scattered fragments broke free to rejoin me. My mind now complete, I pushed the hive aside as though it was nothing. And a sudden surge of energy pulsated from deep within me.

* * *

 **A/N: There a new unpublished chapter. This is were your feedback will really make a difference. Is my writing style to complicated? My paragraphs to blocky and trust me some future chapters have very blocky paragraphs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not posting earlier, holidays and all that. Well here it is, I will be straying a little from common knowledge here on out but will try to keep it plausible. Commando2341 thank you for your input the 'POV' or point of view, are necessary as it allows you the reader to understand from who's perspective the story is being told from. Removing it would cause confusion and make the story hard to follow, just so you know future chapters will be told from 1 pov maby 2. As for the 'grammatically difficult to understand' could you please elaborate in a PM if it is some of the wording I use or my sentence structure that is difficult and give me an example.**

* * *

The Birth of Calamity and Hope

Weiss pov

Ruby had been silent for a good twenty minutes or so now. From outside the tent we could hear the sound of several battles all around us, and judging from the sounds of it the hunters are losing. "Why are we here when we could help the other hunters?" I whined, trying not to show how concerned I was of Ruby, unable to help.

"Don't worry Weiss Draugu won't let anything happen to Ruby, I bet Ruby's doing nothing more then watching after giving him a some sort of encouragement." Blake seeing through my poker face tried to console me.

"I'm with Weiss on this one, I don't trust him yet but I do trust Ruby's judgment enough to give him the benefit of the doubt." Yang added understandably. She trusted Ruby as our leader but as an older sister constantly worried about her.

"Glad to hear that you're giving him the benefit of the doubt at least." Ruby suddenly spoke up surprising us. "Don't worry he hasn't lost in fact he's got this one in the bag."

What happened next was utter chaos. Boarbatusks, Creeps, a Deathstalker and an Ursa major crashed into the tent. And before any of us could react an immense unknown pressure, began crushing us. This pressure was strange, it wasn't physical, whatever it was it pressed on our auras. The Creatures of Grimm for some reason could not maintain their form and were disintegrating alive and the flecks of dust did not evaporate but instead converged towards Draugu to be absorbed into his skin. "Draugu what the dust are you doing? It's getting hard to breathe!" Ruby weakly yelled, clearly the least affected but still having a hard time. Only to be responded by an increase in the level of pressure.

"Wait DRAUGU is doing this?!" I asked In-between breaths feeling like I was about to pass out.

As more Grimm died and absorbed by Draugu, he started to mutate/evolve. First his Grimm mask cracked and fell apart. His jaw elongated and widened into a pronounced Dragon like feature, so that the profile of his head loosely looked like that of a spiky baboon's. His back, chest, forearms and the front of his legs grew large coarse scales that clearly resembled armour. As if he needed more of that. And finally his tail already a good ten feet long grew to twenty five feet, and the blade like spikes became five inch wide blades, shaped so that when he pulled his tail they would dig deeper into flesh but still maintain their slashing and stabbing efficiency. All in all the changes only made him a better killer, as if he did not excel at that pressure disappeared when his evolution was finally done.

"DRAUGU are you trying to kill us?!" I yelled fed up of putting up with all this nonsense.

"Sorry Weiss but that surge was my aura responding to a self discovery and became so powerful that my body was no longer be contained it in. That pressure you felt was the excess leaking out, thankfully it was able to kill and gather enough Grimm for me to evolve so as to contain it." As he spoke he turned around to face me. I gasped when I saw his eyes, instead of a glowing starlight silver they were now black with a soft glowing starlight silver eight point star and eight glowing starlight silver fangs/claws pointing inward around the star patterns. "What? Is there something wrong with my new looks? Or something on my face?" Draugu asked puzzled.

"Your eyes are by far the most beautiful and unique I have ever seen." I blurted completely mesmerized, my earlier animosity completely forgotten. Those eyes instilled hope in stark contrast to his body that screamed death and destruction.

Ruby having been all sparkly eyed examining Draugu's transformation noticed his eyes along with Yang and Blake, their reaction was the same dreamy look as mine. "Umm ok this is getting awkward could you please stop staring into my eyes." At the same time he began to cut a loincloth from the tattered remains of the tent. "Ah. That's better, others may feel more at ease around me like this. Now can we go help the other hunters, they are having a hard time against those Titan class Ursie ." Pointing to various locations around us were these towering Ursie an easy one hundred feet tall.

"And how do you expect us to kill those, those Giants?" Blake inquired intimidated of their shear size.

"In a similar way that you killed that Nevermore during your initiation, or something like that you figure it out. It's only a larger Ursa, its strength and agility are proportional too its size but they're much clumsier. I'm heading to kill those six, the hunters there are having the hardest time copping plus many are injured." Pointing to a group of the giant Ursas. "Your help would be most needed over at that group of three, a single team of second year students are there I think it's team CFVY. They're doing a good Job but at this rate they will be unable to hold out for much longer." And with that he disappeared and a second later one of the six Ursie lost its head.

"Come on guy's Draugu is right if team CFVY is fighting those three Ursie they will need help." Ruby chimed as we set off. "And I do have a battle plan. We are going to use a similar tactic as the Nevermore and when we fought against the paladin, first Blake and I will cut their hamstrings with a ladybug maneuver and using frost-fire we'll attempt to get one to trip into another, then using the slingshot to launch me at the third's throat and bumblebee to get Blake behind the Ursa so that she can help me decapitate it in a ladybug maneuver. We'll call this operation scissors. For the other two we will repeat the process as needed." And with that our search and destroy mission commenced.

* * *

Draugu pov

 _I hope they will be alright by themselves, they never fought a Goliath class or greater before, I hope my tip gave Ruby an idea for some sort of strategy._ I thought to myself as I decapitated the first Ursa using my tail in a downwards spinning slash. Alloying the head to fall halfway too the ground before punching it full force resulting in an shotgun like explosion, causing bones, blood, and gore to become shrapnel killing a second and blinding a third. As the blinded Ursa stumbled back a spear of ice and water skewered it from the ground and protruded out of its mouth. Jumping off a rock I levitated, the fourth Ursa lost half its head to my tail, as the fifth one had its head crushed by two stone hammers. Using the confusion I created, the group of hunters I was helping managed to kill the last one.

Alloying my aura to leak out some and using it to crush the body of the Titans, they instantly disintegrated and was absorbed into my skin. _Nice! Although handy on the go this method is not as filling as actually eating them, nor as tasty._ Having had my fill, and feeling refreshed. I figured it was time to see what this new body was capable of.

I already realized that I was stronger than before when I over jumped for my first kill, intending only to jump as hight as its head I missed by two three times that. Testing my new limits as I fought, I realized my abilities had jumped about four times. My eyes had also developed, I was now able to see the aura and the energy of a person or Grimm, minus the aura for the Grimm, in such a way that I could predict their every movement intentional or instinctual. But the greatest surprise was that I could now channel and solidify my aura and shape it into blades, barriers and such so that it becomes tangible and physical.

An accidental discovery really, a hunter was about to be crushed underfoot and, unaccustomed to the new length, I over estimated the size of my tail. Halfway thru my strike and unable to adjust a silvery blade materialized at the tip to make up for my miscalculation in the length of my tail. As an added bonus any part of the Grimm that I cut or cut off with this is for the most part is automatically consumed. By the time the last of the Titans was killed I had gotten a good grasp of what I was now capable of, although it would take a hoard of dreadnought class Grimm to get a good test of my newfound abilities.

Having finished killing and eating I set out to to find team RWBY, not a very hard task considering my acute sight, hearing and sense of smell. While I was heading to my destination I noticed that I was viewed with mixed feelings, some regarded me with respect, some were uncertain and others with outright disdain or hatred. Of course some would hate me, searching for weeks and no sign of any Grimm or the reason for their disappearance, then I show up and a small pack of Titans nearly kill them all, and judging from how poorly prepared the hunters are this was a first. Although the fact that these Titans showed up as I defeated the hive raises some concerns, and so too the fact that they showed out of nowhere.

"Thanks I don't know how much longer we could have held out if you din't show when you did." An exhausted human that I assumed was Coco, the leader of CFVY, was talking to Ruby.

"If you want to thank someone thank Draugu, he's the one that told us to help you. Oh and speaking of the devil here he is." Ruby pointed out as I approached. And what is becoming a usual recurrence, weapons were instantly drawn at my approach. Although this time I didn't get hit in anyway, team CFVY are too exhausted at the moment to do more then draw their weapons.

"What is this going to become the standard greetings for me?" I sarcastically asked with a cocky attitude in an attempt to reassure CFVY. "Velvet, Fox if you don't sit and rest soon your going to pass out. As for you Yatsuhashi I would have that broken arm looked after as soon as possible and Yang you over did it a bit, you have a fractured wrist you should follow Yatsuhashi."

Velvet instantly began fussing over Yatsuhashi despite her fatigue, and Yatsuhashi was trying to reassure her that it's nothing and that she should worry more about herself like some sort of stand up comedy act. "Who the hell are you and how do you know that my team is on the verge of collapse and one injured." Coco bluntly asked, putting a front up and trying not to let her fatigue show.

"My name is Draugu Dragobaine, the intelligent Grimm Ruby found and decided to bring home with her and the guy that just singlehandedly killed most of those Titan class Ursie that was giving you a hard time, pleased to make your acquaintance Coco Adel." I answered in cheerful and respectful manner as I extended my hand. "The exhaustion is plain to see, and as for the injured it helps too be able to see a persons aura and 'chi' energy. Yes chi, the energy of the body, that's the word I'm looking for."

"Damn girls, you seem to get involved with all the crazy shit! You were the ones involved with that breach incident and now you bring home a Grimm!? You know Ironwood won't stand for it and it was all Ozpin could do to let your team in the search party, he is on thin ice with the counsel after the breach incident after all. And hold on how do you know our names?" I looked over at team RWBY they had a mischievous look and only gave me a single silent nod.

"I will be glad to explain that and more but first how would you like to, as you put it, get involved with the crazy shit?" Coco merely lowered her sunglasses and gave me a 'you needed to ask' look.


	7. Chapter 7

Those That Only See yesterday, and Those that look too tomorrow

Draugu pov

This time we chose to recount the day's invents telepathically while Yang and Yatsuhashi had their injuries looked after, as Glynda was constantly 'breathing down our necks' so to say. Knowing her she figured that we would somehow find ourselves in some sort of trouble, if only she knew... When we were done, I started to explain my new abilities. Ruby wanted a demonstration of what she called 'spirit blades', my aura made tangible, but I refused do to the fact that it's extremely tiring I lied, I just didn't want to attract more attention then I already have.

" _Please, please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top? I just want to see it once._ " Ruby annoyingly continued to ask as she gave me the puppy eyes, in an attempt to make me give in.

" _I told you Ruby it's too exhausting to use for no apparent reason. Besides I would only needlessly put everyone else on edge, more so then they already are at the moment._ " Both points were true just not the real reasons why. At that moment Glynda showed up, having gathered all of the expedition members to make an announcement, interrupting the conversation.

"Everyone in light of the resent attack of the unknown Type of Ursi, it has been decided that the search is now too dangerous to continue. We will begin to evacuate back to Vale immediately. Also teams RWBY and CFVY you are to catch the next Bullhead back to Vale with the Grimm you found, just so you know General Ironwood is not yet aware of him but will be shortly. Be prepared to be greeted by a small army. You have enough time to get what little belongings you brought and grab a bite to eat before then."

"Great I get the painless beating later, actually if I look at it as a massage then it doesn't sound so bad." I complained as the others ate, causing them to laugh.

"You call a small army trying to kill you a massage?" Velvet voiced uncertainly, obviously scared of me or too unconfident to speak up more.

"No Velvet, I'm just being optimistic in your armies capabilities, I doubt that it would even register as that. Hopefully Ozpin can do something so it doesn't drag on too long."

"I don't care how badass you think you are you wont come out of that unharmed." Coco interrupted throwing the gauntlet down.

"Alright Coco your on, if I can withstand Ironwood's assault without trying to protect myself you will buy me as much clothing as I need to be able to properly live amongst your society. And if I can't?"

"You teach us how to use your spirit blades. I'd like too have more weapons at our disposal in case we end up fighting more of those 'Titans' again." And with that Coco finished the wager.

"Draugu why did you make that bet? If you wanted something to wear we could have gotten it for you, you know that right?" Blake asked as we got in the Bullhead.

"I wanted to make a friend for myself instead of by association. Coco probably wanted to judge me for herself, well didn't you Coco?" I asked a little louder knowing that she was listening in.

"For someone that knows very little of human interaction your fairly perspective. But yes I took this as a chance to get to know you better, well primarily to learn how to use the spirit blades." Coco replied confident. Half laughing I replied that as long as she payed up it was all good.

"Coco are you positive we can trust him, look at him he looks like death itself." Velvet asked timidly. _Yup definitely scared of me._

"Velvet stop shying away and and look into his eyes do those look like the eyes of any Grimm you've ever seen before, besides if he wanted to harm us why use an elaborate plan when those Titans almost had us, or that he boasts about how much stronger he is then us. I'm just trying to find out if I like the guy or not."

For the duration of the flight we exchanged pleasantries, at one point Velvet finally mustered the courage to make small talk with me, at another I noticed that Yatsuhashi's aura was helping his broken arm to heal and it gave me an idea. Using my own aura to stimulate and reinforce his own I was able to speed his recovery, so that his arm was healed in minutes. Yang jumped at the chance to have her fractured wrist healed as well. Muttering under her breath how it was very likely my face that fractured it in the first place. Yatsuhashi and Fox may as well been ghost for the amount of conversation they held although I did note Yatsuhashi's protective nature especially towards Velvet, the two of them may be dating or at the very least interested in one another.

* * *

Location: Beacon

As we arrived I peered out the window and all I could say is that Ironwood realy loves his military bravado, and that subtle manipulation was a concept so foreign to him that it may as well be nonexistent.

A force consisting of a good ten thousand strong was waiting for me, Two thousand soldiers, three thousand Atlesian Paladins and five thousand Atlesian Knights. "What that's it, only ten thousand! Haha! Coco get ready to pay up! Oh dang! Is that team JNPR down there by any chance?" I asked pointing to what looked liked a squadron of hunters in training, at the head of the squadron was what looked like team JNPR.

"Ya that's them why? Ohhhh, ya this would make for a really awkward first impression. Kinda like how I met you Ruby." Weiss replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"Weiss you know I didn't mean to blow up in your face." Ruby objected, she to had a slight smirk.

Puzzled by the exchange I did not notice our landing until a voice from a loudspeaker interrupted my thoughts." **Teams RWBY and CFVY please exit the Bullhead immediately and proceed towards your classmates, as for the the so called sentient Grimm vacate the bullhead immediately or we shall open fire.** "

The man holding the loudspeaker was General Ironwood. I immediately took a disliking to him, from what I could tell so far was that he saw a show of superior military might as a solution to all his problems and that he only looked towards yesterday instead of today or what could be. Allowing the others to go first before getting off, I prepared myself for what was to come. As soon as I got off our transport took off heading off to help evacuate the search teams. "Quite the welcoming committee you have here General, I see why your in charge of the Atlesian army." Some of the more frightened soldiers let a few rounds fly as I spoke, to which I completely ignored. "And to what honour do I owe this grand of an escort. It hardly seams appropriate to give such extravagance to one such as myself, I am a creature of Grimm after all if I were not different then my kin we would be locked in battle right now." I arrogantly voiced my disdain towards the reception I have thus far received. I also had to make it clear that I could not be intimidated by a show of force.

" **Alright men open fire. Show this abomination the gates of hell!** " And with that I was showered in bullets. To my disappointment it didn't even closely register as a massage, so instead I made a chair of mud and sat down waiting for Ironwood to give up or his army to run out of ammunition. It was frustrating because I had to constantly reconstruct my chair, even more so was that Ironwood's forces were divided into three rotations resulting in a constant shower of projectiles, one on standby, one resupplying and the last one hopelessly trying to kill me. After five minutes Ironwood called for a ceasefire, when he saw that I was completely unharmed and merely taking it easy he ordered the hunter squadron to try.

"Ruby I know you consider this Grimm a friend but you don't appear to be worried at all, why?" I heard Jaune asked uncertain of what the right thing to do was.

"Don't worry about it Jaune follow The Generals orders, besides you can't hurt Draugu anyway so there's no need to hold back." Ruby replied giggling as she looked at me, leaving Jaune all the more confused. "Just think of it as a greeting, so far all of his introductions involved weapons and is a tradition by now.

"I heard that Ruby!" I shouted before team CRDL tried to prove themselves superior to the other teams by taking the lead.

After something like twenty minutes team CRDL finally gave up exhausted, most gave up after the first round of failed all out attacks realizing how futile the task was, much to Ironwood's dismay. "Is that all? Can we end this farce so I can be on my way? Or do I sit here and take another volley, I can assure you that it will only be a wast of time considering I have made absolutely no attempt to shield or protect myself thus far let alone try to retaliate." My taunt/insults left Ironwood speechless and I took his silence as a sign that he had nothing else to throw at me. "RWBY, CFVY let's go we wasted enough time here! JNPR you can tag along as well seeing as your eventually going to get involved anyway." I barked feeling a wave of extreme aggression wash over me, as I started walking towards what I assumed was Beacon academy.

* * *

Weiss pov

"What was that? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Yang asked worried about Draugu's sudden mood swing something we all seamed to be worried about.

"Sorry that was the first time that's happened, but I've never been surrounded by so many before as well, unlike other Grimm that feed on negative emotions I on the other hand allow the energy to channel through me so that I may loosely understand what happened to create it in the first place, it would appear that I'm much more sensitive now and can read the memories of the land. This is normally how I track large packs of Grimm. But never did I experience anything so intense before and it was all directed towards me, to be honest it was overwhelming." Draugu answered after taking a series of deep breaths.

"Well now you know you'll need to get your emotions under control when your around people. But before you do anything else introduce yourself." I bluntly stated in a way that said 'were are your manners'.

"Ohh ya, sorry! My name is Draugu Dragobaine pleased to meet you Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. Wait do we need to explain everything to them or can I just show them my memories? It'd be much faster that way." Draugu sounded tired of repeating the story of how Ruby kinda adopted him as her new pet and everything that happened since, not that I blame him.

"Umm share your memories, how exactly does that work?" Jaune asked.

"Well Jaune I'm a telepath, and as long as your comfortable with having me inside your head for a few minutes, you and your team could experience the day's events through my point of view. You will not become me merely see and hear what I have."

"Wait you can do that? Then why didn't do that for us?" Velvet asked shyly.

"You were far too exhausted, the process pushes your brains to their limits requiring a great deal of energy. Passing out during the process can have dire consequences, plus I need to be touching you for a strong enough link."

" **D** **ire consequences?!** And you expect them to just go with it? Just like that you don't tell them what, you just leave it vague." Taking some of the day's frustration out on him, I gave him a good ear thrashing. "So what else are you not telling them? That they may not be able to distinguish their own memories from yours?"

"Don't worry there's no danger to anyone, and if they do become tired from the transfer I will be able to stop anytime." Draugu retorted, and started to grin. "I never thought the Ice Queen would need to chill out!" Everyone started laughing in their hands. I on the other hand had had it with Draugu calling me the Ice Queen, deciding to make real on my earlier threat I drew Myrtenaster and started my attacks.

Unfortunately Draugu is far to fast for me to hit, so all that happened was that I created a series of icebergs as Draugu darted around laughing until I actually trapped him in one. " _Haha this gives a new meaning to giving someone the cold shoulder. Well I guess that's enough fun and games for one day then_." The ice then shattered as he shook himself.

"Just once I would like to get back at you, just you wait!"

I stated as I stormed off only to hear Ruby whisper. "You let her catch you, didn't you?"

And have Draugu reply with. "Ya I may have pushed my luck on that one, and I think she knows I let myself to get caught on purpose. I may need to stay on my toes around her, there's no telling how far she's willing to go to try and get one on me." As we headed to Prof Ozpin's office.

I knocked on the door before entering, and was answered by 'come in'. Prof. Ozpin's office was as usual open and spartan. I always did wonder about the meaning of the numerous gears and cogs that Prof. Ozpin used to decorated this room with. Granted they're part of the clock, but the layout uses them in a more decorative fashion then practical.

"I'm telling you Oz that thing is beyond dangerous. We need to destroy it, the sooner the better." Prof. Ozpin was talking to Ironwood via his scroll. Most likely about the fiasco earlier.

"James you didn't even give the poor lad time to explain or show any signs that he means us no harm before you opened fire, further more your actions were futile he sat on a chair and waited it out as though it were nothing. Honestly your lucky he didn't retaliate, from Glyndas report he saved the expedition team from those titanic Ursai by himself save for the few that teams RWBY and CFVY killed. Doesn't that show himself as a potential ally and not as a foe?" Replied Prof. Ozpin to Ironwood's deathly threats.

"Regardless Oz. I'm appealing to the counsel to have him dealt with, and nothing you say can sway me on this point, he is dangerous why can't you see that! Good bye." With that Ironwood hung up.

"I'm sorry for my companions action earlier, although I wish you would've handled the situation a little better. On a side note you look much different then when last we spoke is this a result of your victory against the Hive or due to a self discovery?" Typical of Prof. Ozpin somehow able put two and two together and formulate a very accurate assumption no mater how far fetched.

"The later, and sorry it would appear that I'm very susceptible to negative emotions particularly those directed towards me. So Ozy why'd you call us here? Glynda told us to come to Vale but din't say why or who wanted to see us so urgently, we assumed that it was you." Replied Draugu using a comfortable tone that spoke of familiarity, which completely annoyed me.

"Funny I was about to ask you what was so important that we needed to speak in person." Uncharacteristically the professor openly showed that he was concerned.

"Wait you didn't call us here?! Then who did?" Echoed Ruby and Coco slightly surprised and concerned.

"Well why don't we give our report on today's events now that we are here." Blake cut in as we started to ponder on what was going on. "We might get some ideas on what's going on if we recall the days events."

"Good idea! Draugu can give us the 'update' at the same time. Although I don't like the sound of having memories injected into my brain." Jaune complained but looked as though he was also curious of Draugu and what he could do.

"There's nothing to fear Jaune it will be like watching a play. What about you three? Up for it? Unless your all in I'm not going to bother." Draugu replied trying to put Jaune's mind at ease, tho I did note a slight pause and a momentary bafflement when he made the comparison, almost as though he didn't know what a play was.

"A play? ohh me me me! I want to see the play!" Nora energetically and loudly gave her ok grabbing Ren as tho saying that he to would participate regardless of his choice in the mater.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a first hand account." Pyrrha admitted.

Giving our report on our expedition findings was limited to the day's events. Just as we finished so did Draugu and his telepathic story time. Leaving Jaune confounded and dizzy, Ren exhausted, Pyrrha was in a state of awe with her mouth wide open and Nora was well...Nora. "Ruby how is it that you and your team somehow get involved in anything interesting, no scratch that, how is it that your team is always at the forefront of every major event since your arrival at Beacon?" Asked Ren surprising me with the out of character question.

"For the same reason I invited Ruby to the academy Ren, for most fate is a term to give name the many twists and turns taken in life, but for those like Ruby fate is a road one must walk straight and true with no detours, shortcuts or deviations. To many are the coincidences to pass them off as such, Ruby destiny has much in store for you still." Poetically answered Professor Ozpin in a way that hid the fact that he wasn't telling us all there is or all that he knows. But what frustrated me was that he singled Ruby out, I knew that he has been giving us special treatment in regards to our 'extracurricular' activities, but now I think that that special treatment is given to Ruby and then to us by association.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright finally got to post this chapter. Season 3 has given me much to chew on as well as confirmed some of my suspicions. I'm going to wait before finishing this story as I would like to tie it in with season 3 as much as possible. I do however have an idea now that I know Nora's semblance.**

 **Please leave a review; criticize, praise or throw some ideas my way. All of it is helpful. Also point out type-o's or incorrect facts I will fix them shortly.**


End file.
